1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of forming a film having a borazine ring structure and containing boron (B) and nitrogen (N) (hereinafter, also referred to as a boron nitride film having a borazine ring structure) on a substrate may be performed.